Hang On, Baby Girl
by fina2212
Summary: Ashlee isn't your typical normal girl. Being forced to live with your cousin, who is Liam Payne might not sound bad to you, but to her it is torture. All she wants is to go home and see her mom. But, she can't. This is about her and Liam going through the ups and downs that is life.
1. Chapter 1

Ashlee looked down at her shoes in the headmaster's office. She already knew she was in big trouble and really didn't want her headmaster to dial up her cousin and she didn't want her cousin to pick up the phone. She sank lower in the chair, hung her head to make her hair fall in her eyes. When the door opened, it wasn't her cousin as she suspected it was Paul, her cousin's and four other's body guard.

"Suspended, really? You are so lucky that I picked up the phone and not your cousin." Paul said to her, walking to the car.

"Why does he care so much about me? I'm just another screw-up like my mother. I'll drop out of high school and be forced to work in a greasy fast food place for the rest of my life." Ashlee answered grumbled. Ashlee is telling the truth. Her dad left a long time ago, so she never met him, but her mom wasn't the best mom. The court got in this mess somehow and declared her mother a bad mother and well, long story short she is living with her cousin, Liam Payne.

"Now you know that isn't true. You're smarter than that." Paul said and got in the driver's seat. She liked Paul; he got her out of trouble a few times. He never made a big deal of it really, but she knew it was more than that. She didn't try to get in trouble, but learning doesn't come easily to her and she gets distracted and well, she gets in trouble without really trying.

"Yeah, yeah. Just how am I going to tell The Payne?" Ashlee asked, using her nickname for her cousin. He knows about the nickname and isn't really fond of it, but he leaves it alone.

"The truth?" Paul suggested. Turning into the recording studio.

"Yeah." Ashlee snorted, getting out of the car and going into the studio.

"Hey, why are you back to early?' Liam asked spying his little cousin.

"Long story short, I got suspended for one day." She told her cousin, swearing under her breath for not using the back door.

"What did you do this time?" Liam sighed, rubbing his forhead.

"Got in a fight, but it wasn't my fault." Ashlee said.

"Ashlee, how many times have I told you, please don't fight every fight you see." Liam said to her.

"And how many times have I told you, you can ship me home! You can be free of this burden! I didn't ask for this,The court did this. All I want is to be home with her!" She screamed, and ran off outside to sit in the parking lot. Everyone at school called her names, they hated her, the pushed her, but of course Liam won't take her side. No one but her mom ever took her side. She was tired of being pushed around, for being called names. She didn't mean for the fight to happen, but it kind of did.

In the recording studio, Liam stood where he was, shocked that Ashlee would ever say something like that.

"I'm going to go and find her." Liam said, running off.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Louis asked, seeing Liam run off.

"Family drama." Harry answered.

"You miss everything when you are in the bathroom." Louis said, then added, "What happened this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlee squatted down besides the building. Tears stream down her face and onto her khaki skirt.

"Ashlee?" Liam asked softly, moving towards the crying teenage girl. Ashlee made no movement to indicate that she heard him, he sighed and sat down next to her. He could hear some cameras going off and them talking, but he knew they couldn't hear them, they were too far away.

"What do you want?" Ashlee spat out, wiping her eyes on her blood red blazer.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, not sure of weather to hug her, push her hair back, or nothing. He chose the latter one.

"Everyone hates me. But, you wouldn't understand that, would you? People fall at your feet, asking you for your autograph and, everywhere you and Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn go, everyone wants a little piece of One Direction. The only time you pay attention to me is when the paparazzi is around or when I get in trouble." Ashlee ranted on. Liam wasn't ready to raise a teenager, he is barely an adult, but he reminded himself every time, that this is a favor for his parents.

"Ash, that isn't true. Loads of people hate me." Liam said, reassuring his cousin.

"Really? Do you know any of them?" Ashlee asked back. Liam hated this about his cousin.

"No. Because I don't have time for negative people. I only have time for positive people. Of course, people tweet me saying nasty stuff, but that doesn't mean I let it get to me." Liam said, shrugging. Ashlee, sat silently, picking at a loose thread in her blazer. She thought that if she stayed silent enough that he would just leave her, she hoped it would work.

"Ashlee, are you listening to me?" Liam asked, noticing the sudden silence. He stared at his little cousin. Ashlee pulled at the thread, making it bigger. Liam waited, not taking his eyes off of her. "Ashlee, please answer me."

"I'm listening." Ashlee finally said, looking up to meet his eyes. Liam smiled.

"Okay, then lets get you inside." Liam told her, gently taking her forearm and pulling her up. She let him, and didn't pull away when he pulled her to his side, in a half-hug. She just laid her head against his chest and let him lead her past the screaming fans and paparazzi asking questions and taking pictures and into the studio.

"Oh, hey guys!" Harry said, leaning up against the wall, everyone else did some awkward pose that totally said 'I just did something that I do not want you to know and you come in way too soon,'.

Liam laughed and rolled his eyes and walked off in the other direction. Harry sighed, everyone else did too, forgetting that Ashlee was still there, looking at them waiting for an explanation.

"Stalking us?" Ashlee more concluded than asked.

"No!" Zayn defended himself and the other boys.

"Spying?" Ashlee huffed, arms crossed over on her chest.

"We prefer 'Observing our surroundings'" Niall said, showing up from behind Zayn and smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ashlee called over her shoulder, already half-way out the door.

"Do you think she'll tell Liam?" Louis worriedly asked.

"Maybe." Zayn said, getting the same panic attack as Louis.

"Follow her?" Niall asked, his voice mimicking Zayn's tone.

"Last one has to explain why we were looking out the window." Harry said, getting a head start and following Ashlee's footsteps.

**I hope you guys liked it! And if you have any ideas, comments or flaming(although I would enjoy not to see them) please review them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlee sat down as she watched the guys do an interview. She didn't really want to be here, no one talks to her, acting like she is an invisible ghost, well everyone expect for Liam. His eyes wander towards her during the interview, but then they focus, like he just wasn't checking up on her. Of course, she knew about it, and was mad. Why couldn't he trust her?

"We are almost done." Liam said during the break, then they will perform a song then do whatever they have to do next.

"What are you doing after this?" Ashlee asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail then letting it fall on her neck.

"After this, we have lunch, then we have a meeting with Simon and a bunch of other people for our album, then dinner, then your school thing." Liam said, at the word school, Ashlee sat right up, alert.

"What school thing?" She asked, at which Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry walked over to them.

"Oh, that parents thing." Liam said, waving it off.

"What parents thing?" Niall asked, checking his phone.

"At Ashlee's school." Liam answered.

"But, you aren't my parent." Ashlee said, slowly as she were addressing a baby.

"But, I am your guardian." Liam said, in the same slow voice.

"So, you guys are on in 5." A crew member broke the cousin's glare from one another and Harry smiled and thanked him.

* * *

"Where are we eating at?" Niall asked, once he sat down in the shot-gun seat with Louis driving.

"I dunno. What does everyone want?" Louis asked looking at the review mirror. Zayn and Liam sat behind him and Niall while Ashlee and Harry sat in the way back.

"Don't care." Ashlee said, sticking in her ear buds and looking out the window from avoiding to talk more.

"Just, drive around until we find a place." Zayn suggested and since they had no better ideas, they stuck to that one.

"Here!" Niall pointed to a place that is similar to a Nando's.

"Okay, who is paying?" Zayn asked, everyone touched their noses expect for Niall.

"Why do you guys always do that without warning!" Niall protested pulling out his wallet. "Plus, I am broke."

"Okay, um how much does everyone have?" Harry asked.

"Broke." Louis said.

"Wait, how can a band, a successful one, be broke?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, that is a long story." Niall said, going ahead in line.

* * *

A bunch of boring hours later, Ashlee was able to return home and be at peace.

"Remember, I am going to the thing tonight! Please don't do anything stupid!" Liam shouted, grabbing his keys.

"Define stupid!" Ashlee shouted back.

"If Niall, Zayn, Harry or Louis would do it then it is probably stupid!" Liam shouted back.

"But funny!" Ashlee shouted back, which Liam closed the door as his replay.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Tell me what you liked/hated about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so just want to say one thing, I know some people will not like my work, but do you have to be mean about it? 'I smell poop?" Really? (I took the review down.) But, just, please say why you didn't like it.**

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is a short chapter.**

* * *

Ashlee pulled back her hair. Liam was having a little Thanksgiving dinner.

"Ashlee, you ready?" Liam called, when Ashlee arrived, Niall has eaten most of the turkey. Ashlee was never fond of it, so that was okay with her.

"Okay, so I just wanted to say, I'm Thankful for our career being a success and for Ashlee being here." Liam said at the head of the table.

"I'm Thankful for our career and for Eleanor." Louis sqeezed her hand and they looked at each other. So cute.

They went around the table, everyone was thankful for their career, and girlfriends. Well, not Niall or Harry, or Liam.

"Ashlee?" Liam looked at me, He expected something out of her too.

"I'm Thankful for being safe, and for letting Liam keep me here."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I am early, and this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to say, Merry Christmas everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there my loyal reviewers! I just want to say that I have another fanfiction for one direction on the website- quotev.**

**Here is the link: story/2413089/Untitled/1/**

**If you would be so kind and check it out, comment what you think and spread the word to your friends? Thank you!**

**And, I swear I am working on the next chapter, I am thinking. So um, bye I will update a real update probably really soon. I am trying.**


End file.
